Omiai
by fanfction user
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Watanuki ketika Doumeki berkata, "Orangtuaku menjodohkanku,"


**OMIAI**

 _ **a xxxHolic fanfic by fanfction user**_

 _ **xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, etc**_

"Kalau memang seperti itu," ujarnya lirih diantara gesekan piring dan air keran, "maka itu akan bagus sekali," lanjutnya tanpa menoleh pada seseorang di belakangnya. 

Doumeki menatap punggung yang rapuh itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak ingin percakapan mereka yang harusnya dipenuhi dengan suara tinggi dan juga teriakan semangat dari lawan bicaranya menjadi begini tenang. 

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya jangan menunda lebih lama," pemuda berkacamata itu kembali bersuara setelah beberapa detik keheningan melingkupi mereka dalam lingkaran aura berat di sekitar mereka. 

"Tapi aku tidak setuju," balas Doumeki akhirnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Tapi bagi Watanuki yang telah mengenalnya dalam beberapa tahun ini, ia tahu ada nada tidak senang dalam kalimat itu—dan ia bersikap seolah tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak?" Watanuki mulai menyusun piring yang selesai dibilas dan dikeringkan, "Itu permintaan orangtuamu lagipula."

Kemudian ia mengeringkan tangannya di celemek. Tanpa menoleh pada Doumeki yang masih duduk di meja makan ia segera menuju pintu dapur, "Jangan membuat mereka kecewa, Doumeki," ucapnya sambil berlalu ke pintu dapur, berniat menyelesaikan percakapn itu begitu saja. 

**BRAKK!**

Watanuki menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara membanting meja. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Doumeki Shizuka yang masih berada disana.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai orang yang pesimis, Kimihiro."  
Yang disebut namanya berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Doumeki bisa melihat sudut kacamata Watanuki berembun.

"Aku tidak pesimis, aku realistik, Doumeki. Hubungan kita ini memang seharusnya dihentikan sejak awal. Bahkan menerima pengakuanmu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang telah kulakukan," jawab Watanuki dingin. Wajahnya yang biasanya menampilkan senyum ataupun ekspresi lain kini seolah menghilang dari sana. Doumeki tidak menyukai wajah kekasihnya tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Dia mengenal Watanuki adalah seorang ekspresif, bukan orang yang akan menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Kalau orangtuamu sudah menentang, kau pikir bagaimana lagi kita akan bertahan dalam hubungan ini?"

"KIMIHIRO WATANUKI!"

Watanuki terkejut dengan kemarahan Doumeki yang ia tunjukkan. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat dari rusuknya, dan ia kemudian menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya gemetar.

Ia takut. Sungguh.

Bukan karena pemuda itu akan memukulnya karena marah—tentu bukan, Doumeki bukan orang yang akan melukai orang lain, apalagi Kimihiro. Ia takut kalau Doumeki akan pergi dan menyetujui perjodohan yang direncanakan orangtuanya. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perasaannya yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa ia cari penggantinya seberapa keras pun ia berusaha.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini denganmu dan kau dengan gampangnya merelakanku dijodohkan dengan orang lain?" tanya Doumeki dengan nada sarat putus asa.

Dia juga sama takutnya. Hubungan mereka ini—bagaimanapun kuatnya perasaan mereka satu sama lain—bukanlah hubungan yang kuat. Mereka tidak terikat pernikahan dan bukan hubungan yang tercatat secara resmi di mata hukum.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan hubungan ini denganku?" 

Doumeki menatap kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di pintu dapur. Mata mereka bertemu, dan pemuda itu yakin ia melihat setitik air mata menggantung di sudut mata Watanuki.

 **A.N.**

 **hai hai haloo~**

 **salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini, dan baru mengenal ini fandom beberapa minggu terakhir /pundung**

 **semoga fandom ini kemabali ramai!**

 **mohon kerjasamanya dan salam kenal! /wink**

 **Omake**

Doumeki menatap undangan _omiai_ di tangannya, meletakkanya kembali dengan sopan ke atas meja, kemudian menatap ibunya yang duduk di seberangnya.

Ia dan perempuan paruh baya itu saling menatap untuk beberapa saat dan pemuda itu mendapati mata ibunya tidak hanya meminta tanggapan, tapi juga mengharapkan balasan positif darinya.

Diam-diam ia menarik nafas.

" _Kaa-san_ ," manik _gold green_ itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan determinasi penuh, "aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai,"

Nyonya Dpumeki tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan menunggu untuk putranya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sebelum aku mengenalkannya padamu, akan kupastikan dia juga menyadari perasaannya padaku," balasnya tegas.

Dan kilatan mata milik pemuda itu cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.


End file.
